


A Lost Love Letter

by Bunnyball365



Category: Granblue fantasy - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love Lost Letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnyball365/pseuds/Bunnyball365
Summary: Its the day of Vira’s arranged wedding and it should be the happiest day of her life but there’s someone who is missing...





	A Lost Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> This was super hastily written and it’s definitely not my best work so please be gentle with the criticism!

Dear Katalina

 

A woman should always feel like her wedding day is the best day of her life. After all, she’s marrying the love of her life right? But for me, this is the worst day of my life. My arranged marriage will be solidified this afternoon and I won’t see the love of my life at the altar. I won’t see you.  

 

So many people say that it’s been a year, that I should move on and stop visiting you but how can I? You were everything to me, my friend, my competition, my love, and now you’re…..gone. I wish that I had been with you in that casket, being lowered into the earth with you and spending the afterlife together sounds like a wonderful thing instead of having maids fuss over the way a veil falls over my hair as I prepare to walk down this aisle. 

 

It’s so hard to believe that I will never hear your voice or see the way the light caresses your soft hair in the morning again. Why did you do it, Katalina? Why did you throw yourself in front of that sword for me? Why did you leave me?! How am I supposed to live without your support and grace? Every time I visualized the wedding altar, I saw you standing there, gleaming in your best armor with that lovely blush dusting your cheeks and now all I can touch of you is a cold engraved stone in the ground.

 

I refuse to say goodbye but the bells are ringing now and the maids are urging me to go so I will only say this. I will always love you.

 

Until Forever

Vira Lillie, Lord Commander of Albion.


End file.
